TEM is a widely used reference chemical mutagen, both as a positive control in routine testing and as the mutagen of choice in the developmental aspects of the mutagenesis programs. The goal of this project is to gain a better understanding of the mode of action of TEM through studies of the pharmacokinetics of this compound.